As They Should Be
by J'ai besoin d'un biscuit
Summary: Harry and Sirius are going through trunks in Grimmauld place when they discover... dragon hide trousers? Or: the day Harry tried to explain pop culture to his oblivious godfather.


My first Harry Potter one-shot! Excitement. Prepare yourself for some Sirius bonding. Haha pun! All right, I'll stop. I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the music mentioned. Obviously, or I wouldn't be here, would I? I'd be having my assistant do this kind of thing.

* * *

Harry was bored. There was no denying it. He had been so excited when he found out he was actually at the _headquarters_ of the anti-Voldemort movement, but Ron and Hermione were right: it was boring. Between the constant cleaning schedule set by Mrs. Weasley and the depressing atmosphere of the house, Harry found himself reminiscing about summers spent playing Quidditch in the Weasleys' backyard, or getting ice cream from Mr. Fortescue.

Even Sirius hadn't been able to make the summer exciting. Harry had begun to associate his godfather with adventure and thrills, as was to be expected when spending time with an escapee from Azkaban who was the subject of a world-wide manhunt. Yes, whether it was almost biting Ron's leg off or dodging dementors, Harry had learned that there was never a dull moment with Sirius Black. Until this summer.

Harry was worried about his godfather. He seemed depressed and moodier than usual, but who could blame him when he was forced to live in this wretched house? Especially when it was the same house that Sirius had run away from when he was sixteen. Who would want to be cooped up in this musty old place with all the horrible memories? It's like being forced back to the Dursleys every summer, but with evil knick-knacks and house elves that try to kill you, Harry thought with a shudder. It would come as a surprise to no one if Sirius did something rash and got himself hauled back to Azkaban.

* * *

That was why Harry could currently be found in the attic of Grimmauld Place sifting through musty old trunks. His friends were downstairs enjoying themselves, but he was up here digging through dusty photos and dirty robes with his godfather. He hoped that maybe, just maybe, he could work up the courage to tell Sirius not to do anything stupid. Harry tried to figure out a polite way to interrupt Sirius' rant about "Sneaky slimy Snivelus" when he suddenly spotted something shiny at the bottom of the trunk. He pulled it out, held it up, and said, "Wha…?"

Sirius gave him a cursory glance, and then did a double take when he noticed what Harry was holding. "Merlin's Beard!" he exclaimed, grabbing the shiny item from his godson. "I'd forgotten all about those!"

"What is it?" Harry asked, clearly afraid that whatever it was might try to strangle him (like that certain set of robes did to poor Ron).

"_They_ are dragon hide trousers, and they're bloody fantastic." Sirius informed him, trying not to sound too eager. "They were all the rage when I was in school."

"You have got to be joking. There is no way that metallic red scaly paints were ever okay to wear, much less 'all the rage'."

"Oh really? _Accio_!" Sirius commanded, smirking as a photo album whizzed into the room. He plucked it from the air, flipping through the pages rapidly until he finally cried, "Aha!" and shoved the book under Harry's nose.

Harry looked down and was confronted with the image of his father and godfather decked out in similar outfits of weird jackets and dragon hide trousers, posing smugly. He looked up to see Sirius watching him expectantly and tried to think of something polite to say. Finally he gave up and said what he was really thinking: "You look like you raided Lady Gaga's closet."

Sirius had a blank expression on his face. "Who the bloody hell is that?"

Now Harry was certainly no expert on pop culture. Just the other day, Hermione had gotten very frustrated with him because he didn't know who Liam Neeson was. But everyone who had been in contact with the Muggle world in the last few years knew who Lady Gaga was, including Harry (even if it was just because Uncle Vernon liked to go into tirades about "that freak show" whenever there was a picture of her on one of Aunt Petunia's magazines). And since Sirius had admitted the other day that he was "a bit obsessed with the whole Muggle thing", Harry had rather expected him to know as well.

"You seriously don't know who she is? She's really famous, she did stuff like… like…" Harry tried hard to remember the name of a song (she was a singer, right?). "Like…"

"Well whoever she is, she may be famous, but she can't be as good as David Bowie," Sirius sniffed.

"Who's that?"

Sirius gaped at him in horror.

* * *

That was why Remus walked in on his best friend blasting David Bowie and dancing around in shiny trousers.

"Ground control to Major Tom…" he shouted, while doing a sort of spinning kick.

Remus stared into the room, his brain trying to process what was happening. His eyes landed on an old, dusty record player (Sirius must have had it in his room) before he noticed Harry lying on the floor, having taken his glasses off and wiping his eyes. "Do the twisty bit again!" he yelled, laughing uproariously as Sirius complied.

"I bet Lazy Gaga can't compare to this!" Sirius panted, obviously getting a little winded.

"It's Lady Gaga, Sirius, honestly…"

Bickering ensued, which Remus finally interrupted. "Molly told me to let you know that lunch is ready," he stated, startling both occupants of the room.

"How long have you been standing there?" Sirius demanded, looking a little…embarrassed? No, Sirius Black was never embarrassed. He was… uncomfortable.

Harry on the other hand, looked distinctly disappointed. "And I was actually starting to have fun…" he muttered dejectedly, heading towards the door.

"Well you know, I do have some other records…" Sirius left the sentence hanging in the air, clearly uncertain as to how his godson would respond.

Harry's eyes lit up. "Really? Can we listen to them after lunch?"

* * *

That was why, as he watched Harry and Sirius discussing whether they should listen to the Beatles or the Rolling Stones next, Remus thought two things. First, he was horribly impressed that Sirius could fit into trousers from their school days (yes, he remembered them, how could have possibly forgotten his friend's red dragon hide trousers?); and second, this is what was supposed to happen. Harry wasn't supposed to grow up with his ghastly Muggle relatives; he was supposed to grow up with his deranged (in a good sort of way) godfather, arguing good-naturedly about things like music and not worrying about the Order or Voldemort. And so, at least for one day, things were as they should be.

* * *

Awwww Sirius and Harry bonding ftw! Yay! I actually have an excuse for where this came from: I was trying to explain "Gangnam Style" to my dad the other day, and for some reason it popped into my head that that's how a lot of parents and children bond: they argue over pop culture.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
